Survivor
by IDontKnowOtakuJaay
Summary: (AU FanFic.) Zombies have invaded. All Alois is trying to do is survive. Will he die all alone or find someone to survive with? (Alois' POV)
1. Chapter 1

_This shouldn't be happening..._

_Why..._

_How did things turn out to be this way?!_

All of these things run through my mind as I hide away from them. The zombies. Where did the come from? Maybe I'll never find out. All I care about is surviving and finding another survivor. I can't be the only one, right? Up until a certain point in time, I wasn't alone. I had Claude with me. Claude helped me with everything. He's been with me for so long, and now he's dead...

"No," I whisper to myself. "Claude may be gone, but that doesn't mean I should get all sad and stop. I have to keep going!" Closing up my jacket, I silently trudged along to an abandoned building. Well, I guess they're all technically abandoned. I see a large window that is still perfectly intact and pull out a black marker. I write on the window, then run off. Everyday I look at all the windows I've written on to make such none of them have been smashed. Each one says something similar to _"Any survivors?" _or _"Anyone alive?" _Something short and simple.

I hear a few groans coming from behind me. I spin around, only to be face to face with a group of zombies. There's at least six of them surrounding me. I'm aware of the loaded gun in my pocket, but I'm frozen with fear. I'm shaking violently, watching the living dead draw closer to me. I open my mouth to scream, but there's no sound coming out. The zombies were coming closer by the second. I had to do something. Miraculously, my arms worked and I was able to draw the gun from my pocket. I aimed for the monsters in front of me and rapidly fired at them. Each one fell dead. I'm glad Claude taught me to shoot. I looked down at the ground, noticing the blood had stained the snow white ground a crimson color.

"It had to be done..." I said to myself. I've killed many zombies, and regret doing so. It was only after my first kill that I had realized these zombies used to be human. They used to be somebodys family members. I'm not sure if this makes me a murderer, but what does it matter? Right now, it's survival of the fittest.

My stomach growls, bringing me out of my thoughts. Guess it's time to search for more food. I remember a grocery store being close by, so I begin to walk, careful not to trip over the bodies. A light snow began to fall around me. I somehow felt safe, despite how dangerous it really is.

There's an arch up ahead. All I have to do is go under it, walk just a little more, and get to the store. A small smile forms on my face. I thought that everything was going to be alright. Well, I was wrong. As I walked under the arch, large chunk of it fell off, landing on top of me. I knew I wasn't badly injured, but I was bleeding. I struggled to get the fallen piece of the arch off of me, and somehow succeeded. It took all of my energy to do so. I was left on the ground, bleeding. I could hear the groaning and footsteps of the approaching zombies.

_This is it... I'm done for... this is how I die..._

Everything was begining to become dim. Before I blacked out, a figure stood before me. It grabbed me and dragged me somewhere. Then, everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

...It's dark... I hear a voice, and it's whispering. Can zombies even whisper? Is that even a zombie? Probably not. If so, I would've been dead by now.

_"Hey...are you awake?" _a voice says to me, bringing me out of thought. Clearly, this is a human. A survivor! I'm not alone!

"Yes...I am...where am I? Who are you? Why is it so dark in here?" I ask the voice. No response. I only hear the sounds of footsteps moving from one side of this room to another. A light switch is flipped, and the room is illuminated. Standing next to the light switch is a boy. An odd looking one, if I may add. His hair is short and a navy blue color. His eye is also a pretty blue color. The other eye is covered by an eyepatch. He seems to be wearing some uniform from a fancy academy. This kid has a weird fashion sense, but what does it really matter? In these times we're living in, fashion won't keep you alive.

"My name is Ciel. Ciel Phantomhive. Right now, we are in my base." he said to me. I could only stare. I still couldn't get over the fact that someone else was alive. It had been so long since I've made contact with a living person.

"Who are you?" Ciel asks me. "A-Alois Trancy!" I quickly respond. He stares at me with a serious look on his face. It doesn't seem as if he has any other facial expressions. He's like a robot.

"So, Trancy, what's your story?" he asks. I made a confused look on my face. He rolled his eye. "What I mean is, tell me about yourself." I felt my face heat up in embarrassment. God, he probably thinks I'm stupid or something! I notice Ciel becoming rather impatient. Say something, idiot!

"My underwear are all girl underwear because I'm too skinny to fit any others!" I blurt out. Ciel just stares. Jesus Christ, what have I done?! Why can't I just disappear?!

"You too, huh?" I hear Ciel ask. I look at him in surpise. "Y-you have to wear them too?" Ciel began to laugh. He laughed for quite a while. I didn't realize he was capeable of any other emotions. Finally, he stopped laughing. Wiping a tear from his eye he said: "Wow Trancy, that was really funny. I haven't laughed like that in years. And to answer your question, no, I don't really have to wear them." My face began heating up again. Lord, take me now.

"What school did you go to, Ciel?" I asked, trying to draw attention away from my embarrassment. "Are you referring to my uniform? Well, I went to Saint Luke's Academy for boys. It's quite nice, if you ask me." he replied. My eyes instantly lit up. "That's the rival academy! I went to Marybeth Grace's Academy for boys!" Ciel crossed his arms. "So? Is there a problem with that?" he asked. I cast my eyes to the ground, realizing I, yet again, had said something stupid.

"W-well, you're my rival! My enemy!" I squeaked. He rolled his eye again.

"Listen, Trancy. Right now, in the world we are living in, the only enemies we have are the ones that want to eat us. Besides, it's our schools that have this bloody rivalry. Now tell me this: do you want to survive?" he asks. I nod my head. "Good," he smirks "together, we can get through this mess. You'll see, Trancy. Stick with me, and you'll be a survivor." I smile at him. This smile was a true smile. One of pure happiness. Ciel offers his hand to me, and I take it. As I stand, I make a shocking discovery.

"C-Ciel!" I gasped. "Wh-what's going on?!" he asks with concern in his voice. I'm silent for a bit before responding.

"You're so short!" I beamed.

Next thing I know, I'm back on the floor holding my cheek.

"Don't ever call me that!" he growls. "Y-yes sir..." I groan.


End file.
